Unlucky Day or Lucky Day?
by Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano
Summary: "Mooooshi moshiiii... Shiiiinichi desuuuu ..."/ "WHAT THE FUUUUUUU**? KAITO? KENAPA BADAN LOE JADI KECIIIILLL?"/ "ITEM KUADRAT!"/ "DASAR MAYAT!"/ "Maksudnya PEDOPHILE kali!"/ Warn : non SHO-Ai, gaje, elo-gue, garing, Twin! Happy Birthday Shinichi!


Tittle : Unlucky Day or Lucky Day?

Disclaimer : Woi semuanya, it's mee Hi-chaaannn! *tebarbom* Eh, eh, eehhh... kalo Detective Conan ama Magic Kaito jadi milik ane, gimana jadinya yaaa? *berkhayal ria* Kepengin sih, cuman apa ngga ancur bin tengil and abal noh ceritanya? –tumben sadar diri- Jadi dengan berat hati saya serahkan pada... yang bersangkutan... *plakh!* Kai : Lu kira polisi? Hi : Iye, iye, selamanya bakal milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei kok! Ribet amat daahhh... Oya, lagunya juga bukan milik Hi-chan kok! Tenang ajaaa...

Note : Disini Shin-kun en Kai-kun tuh sodara kembar, jadi jangan kaget kalo Shin-kun berubah marga jadi Kuroba okee? ;) Oh, dan mereka disini OOC semua, jadi jangan bingung ya?

Warning : ABAL, AU, OOC, gila-ness, gaje-ness, bahasa ngga elit, paragraf ancur, NON SHO-AI, elo-gue full, kemungkinan besar jayus, banyak berserakan typos, meski mudah-mudahan sih enggakkk... banyak dah, reader liat aja sendiri yak... Pokonya yang jelas...

"Tanjoubi Omodetou Shinichi-kun! Tanjoubi Omodetou Conan-kun!"

~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~

.

_Author's POV_

_Indonesia, 00.00 am, May 4th 2012_

Malem yang sepiiiiii, suuunyiiiiii. Ngga ada setulang (?) manusia pun yang masih idup malem ini. Semuanya pada mati suri ketularan sleeping beauty. Dan karena itulah Hi-chan juga mau bobok lagiiii... akan tetapi... Dalam hati author berkata 'Wuiiihh, hebat yak bisa belakangnya bunyi 'i' semua?' Tepok tangan yoookkk semuaaa... *hajaredbyreader* Shin : Niat ngga seh loe bikin fic buat gue? *esmosi

Bek tu setori, author pun terkapar di atas bantal empuk dan siap menuju La La Land ketika...

.

.

.

-How many people can do it like me? Z.E.R.O.!-

-People so cool like me? Z.E.R.O.!-

-Ain't there no body! No body! No body!-

ANJEEEEENGGGG! Hape siapa noh malem-malem gini bunyi? Sarap apa yaakkk? Ada gitu orang yang mau nelpon jam 12 pas gini? Dasar, bikin suasana berantakan aja! Mana lagunya kelewat narsis en berisik banget pula! En... HELL! Siapa neh yang nyanyi? Napa suaranya ancur begonoh? *ditendangShin-kun* Terpaksa, author pun jalan ke sebuah rumah hantu yang tak berpenghuni. Yaahhh, kalo pun berpenghuni palingan mantan maling semua! *shin : gue engga kok!* Dengan suara menggelepar (?) Hi-chan pun berteriak, "WOIIII, HAPE SIAPA NOH? ANGKAT BURUAN!" Yap, para pemirsa... suara hape itu emang kedengeran sampe Indonesia kok... Oke, author saraaappp... *plaakk! Apa banget si author... Mo ngelawak kaga bisa... (-_- ;)

Sementara itu, seorang cowo berbadan kurus ceking ngangkat tuh telpon males-malesan, tapi die lakuin juga gara-gara keberisikan ngedenger hapenya nyanyi sendirian en kaga ada yang ngirigin pake musik.

.

_Japan, Ekoda, the Kuroba's Mansion, May 4th 2012_

"Mooooshi moshiiii... Shiiiinichi desuuuu~..." gumam cowo berambut item polkadot (?) sambil ngegaruk belakang kepalanya ala monkey. Sumpah Shin, nerima telpon aja nadanya dipanjang-panjangin pula! Kaya orang mau nyanyi aja... kayanya sih tuh detektif masih ngelantur... Author cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ckckckckkk, masih tidur malah nekat ngejawab telpon? Bego gila luuu...

"Woooiiii, Kuroba mai meeennn... Lagi ngapain loe bro? Masih tidur yaakk?" jawab suara sumbang *buagh* milik seorang Osakan Tantei, kelewat semangat. Yaahh, siapa lagi kalo bukan Heiji? "Hiyyaaahhh... Ituuuhh taauu, naappaa nelpphooonn? Hoaaahmmm..." jawab tokoh utama kita makin sarap. Ngga ngerti Shin-kun ngomong apa? Artinya gini nih : "Iya... Itu tau, kenapa nelpon?" Ya ampuuunn, dasar tukang tidur! Kopi, mana kopiii? Kalo ada kopi kayanya si jangkung itu ngga bakal ber-gaje ria barengan Hattori Heiji deeehh...

Si item manis cuman ketawa enjel (baca : engga jelas). "Oi, oii, lu ngga lupa hari ini hari apa kan Kuroba? Oya, mana adek elo yang biasanya semangat 45 itu? Kok gue ngga denger suaranya?" tanyanya panjang lebar, bikin Shinichi yang masih setengah sadar ora ngudeng (baca : engga ngarti). "Wooii, ngomong apaan seehh? Lu siapa yaaa?" jawab si rambut item sambil ngucek-ngucek hota hai *plak! Eh, ngucek-ngucek matanya maksud author. Fuiiih, untung ngomongnya udah ngga kaya orang sakau lagi...

"Ini gue bego! Si detektif terganteng sepanjang masa!" bales orang itu di Osaka sana, bikin author bolak balik kamar mandi buat ber-hoek-hoek ria. "Hah? Gue maksud lu?" tanya Shin-kun penuh rasa narsis. "Lah, napa 'gue' nelpon 'gue'?" lanjutnya, makin ngebikin author plus Heiji sweetdrop barengan. Ngomongnya emang udah bener, tapi kepalanya masih perlu servis kayanya. Ckckckkkk!

Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah –ralat, mansion- kediaman Kuroba ini di gebrak.

BRAAAKK!

Di lante bawah, Toichi langsung bangun en ngedip-ngedip ke istrinya, si Chikage. Sang ibu rumah tangga merangkap julukan the Phantom Lady itu pun langsung ngebogem suaminya. "Paaakk, paakk... Ada orang masuk ke rumah kita kok bapak malah ngedip-ngedip godain ibu siiihh? Eling tho pak, eliiingggg..." ceramah cewe cantik berambut cokelat pendek itu dengan khas Jowo yang kentel binti kege-eran. Si Kaito KID generasi pertama cuman bisa facepalm en ngomong, "Chi-chan, siapa yang ngegodain sih?" sahutnya bingung. "Aku Cuma bingung, kok rumah maling bisa kemalingan?"

Mereka berdua diem.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"AAHHHHH! RUMAH KITA KEMALINGAAANNN!" tereak mereka berdua kaya orang sableng. Dasar maling bego!

Sementara itu, detektif ternama kite udah nutup telponnya en langsung lari ngebirit-birit menuju ke tempat te-ka-pe kaya orang nahan boker yang udah diujung tanduk kebo. Dan begitu dia sampe di sana, dia langsung mati suri di tempat! Kenapa? Karena dia ketemu sama Mathsuri dari anime Narhuto! #Plakh! Oh, salah tapi karena dia ngeliat...

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUU**! KAITO? KENAPA BADAN LOE JADI KECIIIILLL?"

Yaahhh, begitulaahhh...

~~~~ Skip time ~~~~

_Shinichi's POV_

_The Kuroba's mansion, at Shinichi and Kaito's Room, 03.07 am_

Gue ngga percaya! Sumpah, mau lu-lu semua pada nabok pantat gue serebu kali juga gue ngga bakal mau percaya! Gile! Mustahil banget gitu! "Ka, kai... Jadi, elo minum racun yang... ngebuat badan loe jadi kecil lagi? Gitu?" tanyaku masih rada kagak percaya. "APTX 1412, itu nama racunnya..." ralat Shiho Nee-chan, cewe iblis yang tinggal seatap bareng tetangga gue, Agasa Hakase. Gue melotot belati ke Shiho Nee-chan. "Gue ngga peduli sama nama toksin bodo itu! Yang gue peduli tuh gimana caranya ade kembar gue bisa jadi 17 taon lage! Cepet kasih gue Kaito yang masih fresh en baru!" tuntut gue ke anak cewe half amrik itu.

Gue ngejulurin tangan dengan gerakan minta. Shiho Nee-chan langsung nge-deathglare gue, keliatannya sih sebel. 'Nyolot abis nih bocah! Heran gue, kok ngga ada anggota kuroba yang normal!' batin Shiho sambil ngurut perut (?). Pengen kaga pengen, Author pun bediri di tengah buat nahan kentut *plakh! Eh sori, buat nahan pertengkaran ShinShiho maksudnya... Hi-chan beralih ke gue en... langsung ngasih receh ke gue seakan gue tuh pak Ogah yang lagi minta-minta. The hell! Yang gue minta tuh Kai, bukan receh! Author bego! En buat si Satan's Daughter *ditonjokfansShiho*, Hi-chan cuman ngasih satu kata plus saran, yaitu : "Sabar ya..." Dan dengan begitu, gue en Shiho Nee-chan pun nnendang author shinting kita satu ini sampe nancep di tembok kamar gue ama Kai-kun dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Oh, poor author...

"Heh! Balikin kembaran gue!" tagih gue lagi, persis kaya waktu gue nagih utang cepe ke dia sebulan lalu. Sambil rolling eyes, cewe blonde itu nanggepin, "Loe pikir bisa segampang itu? Buat ngebenerin sesuatu yang bermasalah tuh butuh waktu tau! Meski ada garansi juga, kalo benerinnya susah ya butuh waktu ngembaliin biar jadi fresh en baru kaya yang lu bilang tadi!" sahutnya.

"WOOOIII! GUA BUKAN BARANG! ANJRIT, BENCI GUE AMA LOE-LOE PADA!" tereak seorang bocah 7 taon diiringin bunyi BRAK kenceng. Gue ama si Shiho langsung loncat gara-gara kaget ngedenger minicornetto *dichidori reader* ups, maksudnya mini Kaito yang tiba-tiba aje tereak.

"Mati, eh matiii!" latah gue waktu cermin berjalan gue itu ngebanting pintu kaga make perasaan. "Eh, mati aja loe!" bales Shiho Nee-chan abis ngedenger latahan gue. Yaah, sebenernya dia emang latah kaya gitu siih... Cuman rasanya kan kaya ngehina, gue bilang mati eh dia bilang mati aje sono. Sumpah, kejem gila... Eniwei (tulisan : anyways), sekarang Kai-kun marah ama gua! Gue harus gimana nih? Aaakkkhhh, bego banget sih tuh author! Pake acara ngebikin Kaito ngecil buat bikin fic ultah gue lagi! Kaga ade ide laen apa yaakk? Sekarang si bocah maling ntuh ngambek ama gua! Gue jadi harus minta mangap (?) dah! Great, just great! Reader, lu tau? Fu*k. My. Life!

.

~~~~ Hi-chan males niiihh, jadi di skip aja lagi yaa? ~~~~

.

_Author's POV _

_At Kuriba's Mansion, 07.34 AM_

"Ittekimaaasssuuu... " tereak si duo kembar Kuroba. Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka langsung dah lari keliling sungai ciliwung buat nyampe ke sekolah mereka, Ekoda High School. (reader : the heck? Ciliwung? Ekoda? Mana nyambung!) Pada tau ngga EHS tuh apaan? Author juga ngga tau! *buagh* Hehehee, setau Hi-chan sih EHS noh tempat orang-orang kaya bin pinter pada sekolah. Pokonya yang the best dah! Intinya, sekolah elit lah yaaaw... Hiks, pengen dah masuk situ... (Note : this is a FUNfiction! Jelas ngga ada lah EHS tuuhhh... ==a)

"Heh, BakaAniki! Nape tiba-tiba elo mau ngebawa gue ke EHS dah? Mendingan gue masuk Ekoda Elementary School aje..." celoteh si bocah cowo berambut cokelat persis sarang burung kena angin topan. Si cowo 17 taon langsung ngegeleng ajeb-ajeb, rambutnya yang udah disisir ribuan kali entuh terbang-terbang dilempar (?) angin. Jiyaaah, sok cool nih cowo...

"Ogah! Kan loe sendiri yang ngomong kalo organisasi itu udah elo abisin ampe ke Anokata-nya... Ngapain juga lu masuk-masuk EES segala? Kurang kerjaan! En yang paling ngga bisa gue percaya tuh... Kok elo bisa-bisanya ketipu si Gin en mau minum toksin apa namanya gue ngga inget? En loe ngelakuin itu cuman gara-gara dia bilang "Kuroba noh ternyata pengecut ya? Masa minum satu ramuan bikinan organisasi sampah kaya BO aje kagak mau? Kita-kita tuh scientist tingkat kakap, elo tau?" Gila lu Kai!" ceramah si Tantei kita satu ini kelewat panjang en lebar.

Kaito si Magician kecil langsung ber-sigh ria bareng author. 'Udah capek gue di bodo-bodoin mulu...' batin Hi-chan ama kai-kun, sehati bangeettt~. Begitu mereka nyampe di EHS, mereka ngeliat cewe-cewe mereka lagi nunggu di gerbang. Cieeelaaahh, yang udah pada jadian... Nah loo? Masa author doang yang masih jomblo? *pundung* Oke, abaikan si author yang lagi ngegalau! Kita nge-bek tu setori, oke?

Begitu mereka nyampe di gerbang, pacarnya si chibi Kai a.k.a Aoko langsung nge-tackle dia make jurusnya Shin dari Oujo Black Knight di ES12. "Huwaaaa, BaKaitoooo! Kenapa kamu bisa jadi giniiiiiii?" tangis si rambut mop kaya pel-pelan itu, kejer. Kai-kun mah cuman bisa nge-cup-cup-cup doang... Bukan nge-cup yang 'itu'! Tapi nge-cup yang buat nenangin orang nangis, reader nih pikirannya! *padahal mah author*

"Oi, oiii... Jangan bikin scene di sini napa! Masa peluk-pelukan di gerbang sekolah sih?" ucap si item manis yang tadi malem ngeganggu jam tidurnya karakter utama kita, si detektif Timur Kuroba Shinichi. Inget kejadian tadi malem, si mata biru keruh *dibunuhShinFC* langsung nyembur Osakan bermarga Hattori itu. "Woiii, elo ngapain nelpon gue malem-malem haaahhh? Mau ngeganggu tidur keputihan (?) gue lu?" bentak si Shin-kun disertai ujan badai tanpa payung. Heiji yang emang sensi kalo udah ngedenger hal-hal kaya "putih-item" langsung ngelap mukanya pake saputangan Kazuha. "The hell? Gue tau gue tuh rada cokelat kulitnya, tapi jangan songong juga deh lu! Mau nyari ribut ama gua yak? HAH?" tantangnya sambil ngelakuin kuda-kuda.

Ran sama Kazuha cuman ber-sweatdrop ria, ngga bisa ngehentiin kelakuan cowo-cowo mereka yang kelewat childish itu. "HA! Lu kira gue ngga bisa martial arts apa? Mana mungkin gue bisa ngehindarin karate chompnya Ran kalo ngga ngerti martial arts? Sini, gua ladenin lu!" bales Shinichi ngga kalah hot, ngebuat Heiji makin kesel. Serempak, pasangan yang lagi mesra-mesraan di tanah alias KaiAoko langsung bangun en ngebantuin Ran buat nahan kembaran en pacar plus calon kakak mereka. Kazuha juga langsung maju buat ngalangin Heiji, dibantu Saguru ama Akako yang nahan si item dari belakang.

"Heh! Sini lu, ITEM KUADRAT!"

"Apa loe bilang? DASAR MAYAT!"

Dan adu mulut ini berlanjut ampe Jodie-sensei marahin mereka en keduanya berakhir dirawat sama Araide-sensei... Sial banget ya?

.

_At Ekoda High School, ShinRanKaiAoHeiKaSaguAka de el el's class_

_11.55 am, lesson : Math_

'Uuuuukkkkhhh! Cepetan napa bel istirahatnya! Mana tingga 5 menit lagi pula!' pikir Keima mencak-mencak kaga jelas. Oh iya, Keima noh sebenernya si Kai-kun, bukan kalkun loh yaa... Kan mustahil banget kalo Shin ngasih tau kepsek en guru-murid di EHS kalo Kuroba Kaito menciut! Kaga bakal ada yang percaya dah! Jadinya Kaito ganti nama jadi Kudou Keima deh, adek sepupunya Kaito en Shinichi yang ortunya kena kecelakaan jadi dititipin ke dia dulu. Dititipin kok ngikut ke sekolah? Nah itu dia, orang-orang di EHS emang jenius, tapi ngga punya bakat jadi deketif! Mereka sama sekali ngga nanyain hal itu! Huehehehe... Ha? Apa? Kaito asli? Dia diizinin karena Shin-kun kita yang baek hati, berbudi luhur, dermawan, giat beramal bin rajin nabung ini bilang kalo dia sakit parah gara-gara salah minum obat. Yah, ngga sepenuhnya bo'ong kan?

Keima gadungan sekarang udah grasak-grusuk ngga tahan pengen ngerjain temen-temennya. Maklum, tangannya kaga bisa diem sih! Dasar maling! Si chibi Kai nolehin kepala ke belakang. Dia langsung disambut ama senyum lembutnya Aoko, cewenya. Kok bisa? Ya bisa laahh, orang Keima emang duduk dipangkuannya si Ahoko itu! Cowo bermata bunga lavender yang udah layu *plakh!* itu pun nanggepin make cengiran kudanya.

Dia nengok ke samping, ngeliat kakak kembarnya lagi maen pen-spining dengan mata 'sumpah-bosen-banget-gua'. Di sebelah kanannya, ada si karate champion, ayangnya si Shinichi entuh lage nulis rumus yang ada di papan tulis. Paaass banget belakangnya Ran, ada si penyihir lucifer! Siapa? Ya Akako laahh... Siapa lagi gitu? Dia lagi ngenyisir rambut rada ungu-merahnya pake jari, berusaha tampil secantik mungkin. En di belakang meja cewenya Kai, ada Saguru yang lagi merhatiin Akako dengan mata bentuk lope-lope. Ya ampuuun, dasar pasangan aneh! Kazuha ama Heiji? Di kelas sebelah! Oya, bangkunya Kai? Jelas yang di belakang Shin laahhh... Mejan itu sekarang kosong tak berpenghuni.

TEENG, TEEENNGGGG, TEEEEEEEENNNNGG...

"Hell yeah!" teriak Keima pelan (?) waktu bel istirahat dibunyiin. Dia lagsung loncat dari bangku Aoko en lari ke jendela, pengen lompat. Shin yang overprotective langsung pucet pasi, mukanya persis pocong. Keempat temennya juga langsung ngejerit horor. Si rambut rapih langsung maju en nahan badan kecil adenya. "The heck? Loe mau ngapain bego! Mo mati yak?" tereak detektif itu ke maling profesional berbadan chibi itu. "Apaan seh? Gue cuman pengen kabur dari nih neraka! Bosen gue di sekolah, mana kaga bisa ngerjain orang pula!" bentak si ade dengan kurang ajarnya, yang langsung dihadiahin benjol dari kembarannya. "Sarap lu dek! Badan kecil gini, yang ada elo jadi tikus keinjek road roller begitu nyampe di bawah sono! Ini lante tiga begooo!" geram Shinichi cemas. Si Keima a.k.a Kaito diem.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Iya ya? Kan badan gue sekarang kecil?"

Krikkk...

Kriiiikkk...

Kriiiikkkkk...

"The hell! Sapa noh yang bawa-bawa jangkrik ke kelas!" tereak Saguru yang benci serangga *hajaredbySaguru*. "Gue! Emang napa? Masalah buat loe?" tereak balik si detektif Osaka yang baru masuk ke kelas itu barengan pacarnya. Ckckckk, ni orang mau nyari masalah ya dari tadi? "APA! Nyolot gila lu! Watson, ayo kita kalahin si item ini!" seru Saguru memulai pertarungan. Jiyaahh... "Nyolot? Item? Gua bantai luuuu!" bales si Heiji sambil ngambil Kazuha buat dijadiin tameng. Heijiii, Heijiiii... emosian banget seh loe? Author pun ngegeleng poco-poco. Sementara ShinRanKaiAoAka cuman bisa diem en sweatdrop berjama'ah. Ya ampuuunnn...

Akhirnya? Araide-sensei pun cuman bisa senyum terpaksa karena kerjaannya tambah banyak. Poor him...

~~~~ Skip laaggeee ~~~~

_At 03.07 pm_

Kai sama Shin langsung ngibrit pulang begitu bel sekolah tanda pulang dibunyiin. Capek mereka! Ngga tau kenapa, hari ini si Heiji lagi marah-marah mulu sih kerjaannya! Saking keselnya, tadi pas mereka berenam mau pulang bareng, si chibi Kaito langsung nyeletuk "Loe lagi PMS yak?" yang langsung dapet bogem dari sang empunya. Jadilah mereka adu mulut lagi! Author cuman bisa ngetawain nasib para cowo yaitu Shinichi, Kaito en Saguru yang jadi korbannya Heiji. Bhuahahahahahaaayyy, kasian banget elo-elo pada yaaakkk... Nasib, nasiiibb... En sekaarang? Hi-chan lagi terjun bebas dari ketinggian 7000 meter! Ada mau ngikuuuttt? Plis, help meeeeehhh! *nangisdarah

Oke, bek tu de leptop... *dibakarTukul*

"Gila banget tuh si Heiji hari ini! Napa seh tuh bocah!" gerutu si cowo rambut sarang burung sambil ngelus-ngelus benjol gede di kepalanya. Shinichi yang ngedenger langsung jatoh dari tempatnya duduk. Oh, kau bidadari~ jatuh dari surga, rebut hatikuuuuhhh~ Eeeeaaaa! Oke, napa jadi nyanyi? Sekarang tuh kembar Kuroba lagi pada duduk-duduk di taman, kecapean abis maen tomcat en jerifish ama Heiji. Untung mereka bisa langsung kabur, kalo engga bisa migrain seminggu dah mereka berdua gara-gara dipentungin si Osakan pake ulekan yang biasa dipake ibu-ibu buat masak.

Ngeliat adenya lagi kesel, si kakak yang baek langsung ngenyapu taman (?) pake matanya. Lumayaaan, ngebantuin mbak-mbak sama mas-mas tukang sapu jalan. 'Eits, noh ada tukang es krim! Si Kai kan suka es krim, apa gue beliin aja yak?' batinnya. Wuuiiihh, malaikat bener hati elo Shin-kun! 'Daripada nanti gue yang dijadiin karung tinju buat numpahin kekeselannya ama si Heiji! Mending kan daripada muka cakep gua bonyok? Hehehehehee...' lanjutnya dalem hati. Dasar ngga bisa dipuji banget jadi orang! Baru dipuji dikit, eh ternyata ada maksudnya... Dasar orang narsiiiiiss!

Cowo bermata biru langit itu pun langsung mesen es krim 3 scoop buat Kai en satu scoop buat dianya sendiri. "Nih, makan dah! Daripada elo terus-terusan ngoceh tentang pukulan si Heiji yang ngebikin otak loe makin miring!" serunya sambil ngejek adenya te es be. Si kecil otomatis nge-deahtglare kembaran beda umurnya itu. "Elo juga dipentungin make ulekan kan? Berati otak loe juga nambah miring!" balesnya sambil nerima tuh es krim. "Eh, iya juga ya..." timpal si Shinichi sableng bin sarap. Bego! Mau aja dibo'ongin!

Mereka makanin es krim sampe abis sambil ngobrol ngalor ngidul. Kadang ketawa bareng, kadang saling nyekek leher satu sama laen. Pokonya antara berantem sama akur, author juga ngga ngerti ama hubungan kakak-ade mereka ini. En waktu ngeliat Kai mukanya kaya ikan hiu ketangkep ngga basah makan cokelat valentine, si Shinichi langsung marah-marah en ngelapin mulut plus pipinya Kaito. Eeeh, tiba-tiba ada anek bocah 5 taon yang nyeletuk :

"IIIIIHHHH! ADA PENGUPIL TUUUH!" tereak si anak bocah tadi pake toa mesjid belakang rumah Hi-chan. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar taman itu langsung ngeliat ke bocah ingusan itu. Si kembar Kuroba langsung beku kaya batu, bingung bin kaget. The hell? Mereka maksudnya? Masa ada kakak ngebersihin mulut adenya yang belepotan aja dibinlang ngupil? En apa maksudnya tuh pengupil? Emang ada yaaakkkk? Sumpah, gaje bangeeettt... Mukanya Shinichi ama little Kaito udah kaya begini ==a en begini -_- ; Pokonya ekspresi mereka priceless dah! Duuuh, coba author bawa kameraaa...

Anak cewe disebelah cowo umur 5 taun itu langsung nyamber toa yang ada ditangan cowo te es be. "MAKSUDNYA PEDOPHILE KALI BUKAN PENGUPIL!" tereak si anak cewe ngga kalah keras. Mukanya ShinKai langsung pucet pasi kaya warna perut ikan, mereka kaget setengah idup! HAH? Pedo? MUSTAHIL! Tapi terlambat sudah, soalnya orang-orang udah pada ngeliatin the Kuroba's Twin itu sambil bisik-bisik. Duh, mana tangannya si Shinichi masih ada di mulut en pipinya chibi Kai-kun lagi! Mati aja udah! MATIIIII!

Dengan penuh rasa malu en muka nge-blushing berat warna merah kuning ijo di langin berwarna item, tuh bocah 7 taun en 17 taon langsung ngebirit-birit kabur dari taman! Huwwaaaa, apes banget seh kalian berdua tuh... Author aja yang cuman nulis sampe merinding disko! Oke, bayangin aja betapa malunya! Uuuukkhhhh! 'Kenapa hari ini gue sial banget seh? Aaaaaarrggghhh!' batin Shin sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya Kai. "The hell! Elo ngapain sih!" bentak si adek, kesel gara-gara rambutnya jadi makin 'ngembang' dari yang biasanya.

Sesampenya di gerbang Kuroba's Mansion, si Kaito tiba-tiba tereak. "Brisik lu! Telinga gue pengang dari tadi ditereakin mulu!" gumamnya sambil nutup kuping, sebel. "Gawat! Gue belom ngasih makan burung-burung gue!" pekik si cowo mata lavender itu dengan lebaynya. Dia pun langsung lari masuk ke dalem rumah mereka buru-buru banget. 'Ngapa sih tuh anak? Telat ngasih makan burung aja sampe segitunya!' batin Shinichi masih dengan perasaan amburadul acak-acakan. Dengan langkah loyo, dia pun masuk ke rumah –ralat, mansion-nya.

CEKLEKK!

"SURPRIIIISSEEEEEEE, SHINICHIIIIIII!" DUAR! PATS! DOR! DOOR! MEOOONGG! GUK! GUUKK!

Oke, abaikan si Meong en si Guguk! Yang penting...

"Ha, haahh?" cuman kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut cowo berambut item lurus satu ini. Matanya seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya gara-gara dia melotot gede banget. Ruang tamu Kuroba sekarang udah kaya Ball Room aja! Ada pita en balon dimana-mana, mana cracker yang mereka bunyiin tadi makin nambah kacau keadaan pula! Pokonya, barantakan abis! Meriah sih emang, tapi ini mah namanya berantakan!

Kayanya sih si Toichi udah nyulap ruang tamu mereka jadi Ball Room en ngehias tempat ini bareng Chikage pas dia ke sekolah tadi. Di sana juga ada Yukiko en Yusaku loh! Kenapa? Soalnya ini kan ultahnya Shin, bukan Kai... "K, koookkk?" seru si cowo yang lagi ultah sambil nunjuk Yusaku en Yukiko. "Ya iya lah kita dateng Shin-kun! Kan yang ortu kamu itu kita, bukan Kuroba..." sahut sang ayah sambil ketawa ramah yag diikutin anggukan Yukiko yang udah meluk-meluk anaknya satu-satunya. Dengan kesel, si Shinichi pun marahin author. "Elo gimana sih thor! Masa bikin fic kaya gini! Yang bener napa!" katanya, galak. Hiiiiiyyy, maap dong Shiiinnn... Abis author kan pengennya kamu sama Kai jadi kembar, tapi ortu aslimu kan emang si pasangan Y-Y... Mau gimana lagiiii?

"Ahahahaa, udah ngga usah gitu dong Shinichi! Yang penting kan rencana ini sukses..." hibur pacarnya, Ran. "Umm, jangan-jangan pas kamu bilang mau nyari bahan tugas bareng Kazuha, Aoko sama Akako, itu kamu ke sini ya?" interogasi Shinichi ke cewenya itu, jiwa detektifnya mekar lagi. Ceillahhhh, yang ama cewenya aja pake aku-kamu! Keempat cewe itu ngangguk bebarengan, antusias. "Ngapain?" tanyanya lagi. "Bikin kue lah!" sahut keempatnya. Segera, Yukiko en Chikage langsung ngebawain kue cokelat buat cowo itu.

"Errrh, jangan-jangan Heiji ama Saguru juga ya? Kalian dari tadi pura-pura doang? Terutama elo!" serunya lagi sambil nunjuk Heiji yang udah siap ngebikin tanda peace pake kedua tangan en kakinya. "Hehehe, iya dong bro! Kan kita pren yaakk?" jawab si Osakan sambil nyengir. Saguru langsung nepok (baca : mukul) punggung si rambut rapih itu tanda maaf.

"Tapi yang paling berperan disini tuh Kaito, jadi loe harus ngucap makasih beribu kali ke dia! Cepet sono!" bentak Shiho Nee-chan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan bareng Agasa Hakase dengan nada menggurui. "Hah? Eeeeh? Ja, jangan-jangan dia jadi kecil tuh cuman rencana doang ya?" bales Shinichi ngga percaya. "Ya iyalah! Loe harus tanggung jawab nih! Badan gue jadi sakit semua gaga-gara elo!" jawab si rambut messy yang sekarang udah normal lagi sambil jalan sempoyongan kaya orang abis minum sake 5 botol.

Si kakak langsung megangin adenya, takut jatoh. "E, elo ngga papa Kai?" tanyanya, khawatir. Jelas lah! APTX gitu! Kalo dia minum APTX en minum penawarnya juga, pasti rasanya sakit banget tuh badan! "Iye, iyee... Udah sono, rayain ultah elo!" usir si empunya dengan lagak kurang asem. "Hah? Tapi ini ultah elo juga tau! Kan kita kemb-" "Bego! Itu mah di fanficnya nih author sinting doang! Aslinya mah gue ultahnya 21 Juni! Udah sono, kaga usah banyak bacot... Pokonya nanti pas gue yang ultah, elo yang bakal gue bikin sengsara!" ancem si Akuma Kaito sambil nyela omongan kakak kembar bo'ongannya itu.

"Kaito..." panggil Shinichi lagi. "Makasih banget ya... Elo emang pencuri paling budiman yang pernah gue temuin!"

"Yea, yeaah... Sekarang elo utang es krim 3 gentong ama gue! Awas kalo ampe lupa!" bales si Kai sambil jalan ke tempat Aoko.

Shinichi langsung nyembur , "WHAT? Utang 3 gentong es krim? GILA! Loe kuat makannya?" ucapnya, horor.

"Udaahh, sekarang elo lagi ultah kan? Kaga usah marah-marah! Oiya gue lupa, Tanjoubi Omodetou yak, Nii-san!" ujar Kaito sambil nyengir.

Shinichi cuman bisa senyum en bilang makasih sekali lagi. Sumpah, seneng banget dia bisa punya temen-temen en keluarga yang gila perhatian banget ama dia! Uuuuhhh, author pengen deh jadi Shin-kuuunnn... Shinichi cuman bisa ketawa inget kejadian hari ini.

Pertama, digangguin Heiji jam 12 pas...

Terus, Kaito jadi kecil gara-gara toksin...

Berantem ama Shiho Nee-chan...

Berantem ama Heiji di gerbang...

Nolongin Kaito yang mau terjun bebas...

Saguru ama Heiji berantem...

Makan es krim bareng Kaito...

Di bilang pedo sama anak umur 5 taun...

Dibikinin kue sama cewe gue en yang laen...

Ortu asli gue dateng...

'Arigatou Gosaimasu, minna-sama!' pikir Shinichi sambil senyum.

.

"Heh! Nyalain kembang api yookkk... Gue beli sepak niih!" tereak si item Heiji. "Apa? Kok elo ngga ngomong dari tadi seh? Ayo, ayo nyalaiiinnn!" si BaKaito ngikut-ngikut, semangat. "Oi, mending gue aja yang nyalain deh..." anjur Saguru bijak, ngga mau ada pertumpahan asep en abu (?) di Ball Room yang udah susah-susah dibuat Toichi sama Chikage. Ran, Kazuha, Aoko ama Akako cuman ketawa ngeliat tingkah cowo en sohib mereka itu. Yukiko geleng-geleng kepala, terus Yusaku nahan ketiga cowo yang kelewat semangat itu. Tapi kaito lepas! Oh no!

"Satu...

Dua...

Ti-"

"BEGO! KAITOOO! JANGAN NYALAIN DI DALEM RUMAAAHHHH!" tereak Shinichi kenceng, tapi ohh sudah terlambat!

!

"BAAAAKAIITOOOOOOO!" koor semua yang ada di rumah itu.

"HUWAAAAA, MAAAAAPPPPPP!"

O.W.A.R.I

Author's Note :

Satu kata. GILA! Paraaahhh, ini fic apaan siiihhh? Huweee, gomen kalo gagal en ngga jelas banget yaa minna-samaaa! TT_TT

Yah, yang jelas ini kubikin buat ultah Shinichi... Pokoknya ini kado dari author buat Shin-kun~! Tapi maaf banget kalo malah jadi aneh dan garing serta ngga layak dibaca yaa...

Oya, Hi-chan boleh minta reviewnya nggaaa? Pleaseee? *puppyeyes* Yah, pokonya saran dan kritik ditunggu ya! Nge-flame juga boleh lah, asal bermutu dan bermanfaat buat author... Yang jelas, R&R plis!

Tanjoubi Omodetou, Shinichi Kudo and Edogawa Conan! Wish you all the best and a happy life! Jaa nee... ^^

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano


End file.
